


Tsubasa no Keikaku (Plans for Our Wings)

by yamazaki_zakuro



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamazaki_zakuro/pseuds/yamazaki_zakuro
Summary: I thought about a Winged AU idea for a bit and started to draw. It was just gonna be Kuro with wings, carrying a normal Adachi, but then I was like, no Adachi deserves them, too! At least for this pic. Maybe he didn't have wings before he reached this point... like, maybe he didn't have them until he learned to love someone... or learned to love himself.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18
Collections: CheriMaho White Day Gift Exchange 2021





	Tsubasa no Keikaku (Plans for Our Wings)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icelette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelette/gifts).



> Title comes from the song "Tsubasa no Keikaku" by Do As Infinity. Check out the lyrics here and cry with me and the boys T_T (https://www.globemoon.net/waftf/dai/lyrics/tsubasa-no-keikaku_trans.html)
> 
> Hope you like it, Icelette!

  
[>](https://imgur.com/edvmiCq)  
  



End file.
